


in each other’s arms

by themetgayla



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Breaking the Distance, Emotional, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nervous Beca, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: “I love you,” Chloe whispers, and for a minute Beca freezes, but then her heart restarts and she realises that the redhead meant as friends.orthe one where they meet for the first time and realise they’re in love.





	in each other’s arms

**Author's Note:**

> give this a chance? it’s only my second bechloe fic so please tread lightly. i wrote this at something like 3AM this morning so if it’s shit then that’s why.
> 
> i don’t even know why i’m posting this if i’m honest. ah well.
> 
> enjoy :)

**Chloe:** _Becs! I’m just grabbing my bag so I’ll be five minutes! I’m so excited!!! <3333 xoxoxo_

Beca stares at her phone screen, nervous excitement twisting inside her gut. Her first thought is that Chloe has used way too many exclamation marks and _even more_ emojis than necessary. Her second thought is that she’s absolutely _terrified_.

She shouldn’t be, she knows that. They’ve been friends for four years. They know each other inside out. She has nothing to worry about.

Except she does.

Beca’s worried that meeting Chloe, seeing Chloe, _touching_ Chloe will only make her crush worse. She’s twenty, it’s not called a crush when you’re over fifteen, is it?

It’s stupid, no matter what it’s called. Ever since the bubbly redhead had messaged her on tumblr all those years ago, Beca fell in deep. Deeper than she would have liked.

Her heart aches for Chloe, aches to touch her for real, hug her, ~~kiss her~~. Beca knows that they’re _just friends_ , but she can’t help but yearn for something more. But that would be messy and Chloe definitely doesn’t feel the same, so she tries to shut the door on that part of her brain.

It doesn’t work.

Beca’s palms are sweaty and her hands are shaking and she needs something, _anything_ , to fiddle with. She digs around in her pocket and pulls out her stress ball.

She squeezes it aggressively in her hands, attempting to calm her increasing nerves. Her mind jumps around, creating and throwing away possible scenarios faster than she can blink.

Beca loves Chloe. She knows she does and she’s past the point of denying it. She’s loved her since they first met. She doesn’t want to believe in ‘love at first sight’, since the phrase is cliche and too romantic, but she doesn’t know what else to call it.

She remembers their first Skype call like it was yesterday, not some four years ago. It plays round and round in her head, and she travels back to that day, smiling fondly in memory.

* * *

 _Beca stares at her laptop screen, anxiously awaiting Chloe’s Skype call. This will be their first ever video chat. Sure, Beca’s seen photos — gorgeous, stunning photos — of the redhead on her social media, but there’s something about a video chat that’s different. She’ll actually be there, on the screen, moving and talking and—_ oh god.

_Chloe’s number pops up on the screen, asking if she wants to accept the call. With shaking hands, she presses the green button as the chat connects._

_Suddenly Chloe’s face is on the screen, and Beca can’t breathe. She’s even more gorgeous that the photos. Her soft curls swept messily into a ponytail, her favourite fluffy onesie covering her body._

_“Beca!” Chloe squeals, waving excitedly into the camera. Beca just stares, open-mouthed._

_“Wow,” she breathes. If she didn’t like Chloe before (she did), she definitely does now._

_“Wow what?”_

_“Um, I just can’t believe this is really happening,” Beca says, which technically isn’t a lie. She hides her sweaty palms beneath her desk, and rests them on her thighs. Her skin is hot and she hopes the blush on her cheeks isn’t visible through the camera._

_Chloe just beams at her, ocean eyes twinkling, and Beca knows she’s totally and utterly in love._

* * *

Beca’s phone buzzes again, and she looks down at it, swallowing nervously. She hates that she’s this anxious. It’s just Chloe, she repeats to herself. But that’s the problem.

It isn’t _just_ _Chloe_.

It’s the girl she’s in love with, the girl who brightens up her darkest days, the girl whose smile could raise the dead from their graves, the girl who helped Beca through her depression.

She broke her rules, the rules that were meant to keep her safe, for Chloe.

It’ll never be _just_ _Chloe_.

The text message looks a little blurry to Beca, and she realises it’s because she has tears in her eyes, which is stupid, because she hasn’t even met Chloe yet.

 **Chloe:** _Just got my bag!! On my way!! <333 xoxoxoxox_

Beca types back a quick “okay” and shoves her phone deep into her pocket. She tries to look casual as she waits, but she knows she probably looks a mess.

_What if Chloe hates me? What if she realises what a weirdo I am and doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore? What if she realises I love her and freaks out?_

She really shouldn’t be this anxious, but it’s blended and intertwined with excitement which doesn’t really help.

Beca looks up, and she sees her.

Before she knows what she’s doing, she’s running towards Chloe, as fast as her small legs will carry her. The redhead also drops her bags and breaks into a run, arms open, ready to scoop the brunette into a hug.

They collide together, arms wrapping round each other desperately. Beca stumbles and pushes Chloe back till she falls to the floor. Neither of them care because they’re actually there together, in each other’s arms. It’s surreal.

Beca can feel the tears sliding down her face, dripping onto the body beneath as she buries her face in Chloe’s neck. She smells amazing, exactly like the fruity blend of strawberries and apples she’d imagined, and she begins to feel a little dizzy with happiness.

People are watching but they don’t care, because they’re together.

“Beca,” Chloe breathes, her breath hot on Beca’s face. She’s crying too, silent tears flowing down her cheeks, and Beca thinks, knows, that she’s never looked more beautiful.

“Chloe.” Beca can’t bring herself to say anything else, doesn’t trust herself not to lean down, close the couple of inches between them and kiss those pink lips she’s stared at through a screen for the past four years.

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Chloe wraps her arms more tightly round Beca’s waist, holding her protectively.

They’re in the middle of the floor at the airport, but they’re lost in their own little world, and everyone is just leaving them to it, walking away after smiling softly at what they assume is “young love”.

If only.

“I’m so glad.” Beca drops her head black down to Chloe’s chest and inhales again. She knows she’ll never get tired of that smell. It is, without a doubt, her new favourite scent in the whole world.

“I love you,” Chloe whispers, and for a minute Beca freezes, but then her heart restarts and she realises that the redhead meant _as friends._

The thought causes Beca to cry openly, her body shaking gently with sobs. She hates crying, hates that she’s crying in front of Chloe, hates that she’s crying whilst on the floor of an airport wrapped in Chloe’s warm, safe embrace.

“Becs, what’s wrong?” Chloe frowns, a blanket of concern falling over her. “Bec,” she tries again after receiving no response. She hooks a finger under Beca’s chin and raises it gently, forcing navy eyes to connect with her bright blue ones.

“I love you,” Beca confesses. “Not just... not just as friends. I’m-I’m in love with you. I don’t want to-to ruin things since you’ve travelled all the w-way here to see me. I hope w-we can still be f-friends and just forget about it.” The brunette buries her head in Chloe’s chest, not daring to look her in the eye.

Chloe smiles softly and presses a kiss to Beca’s temple. “I love you too.”

“You don’t understand. I’m _in love with you_ ,” Beca repeats, confused. Surely Chloe can’t be in love with her too? That’s just not realistic, is it?

“I heard you perfectly.”

“So does that mean you...?”

“Yes, Bec,” Chloe assures, once again tilting Beca’s head towards her. Their lips are just millimetres apart, their breath dancing in the air between them.

Beca can’t take the intensity of the moment and pushes her lips against Chloe’s desperately.

And as their lips slot together, fitting just like puzzle pieces, she feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. tell me it wasn’t shit? or if it was?


End file.
